Unnatural Selection
by ProfilerChick100
Summary: There's a new agent joining the BAU, but there's something different about her. (Sorry, couldn't think of another Summary)
1. New Arrival

**Unnatural Selection**

Chapter One (01): _New Arrival_

After finally getting Barnes off her back, Prentiss was finally back as the BAU's Unit Chief; which made everyone on the team happy. But there was still this emptiness inside of her. She didn't know why it was bothering her once again. She was with her family right? So why does she still feel alone? The brunette didn't the answer to that question…yet.

A month had gone by and Daniel Henney had left the team when he had been offered to lead a team in New York City and accepted the offer. Now the brunette was expecting the arrival of the latest team member: Jessie Grey. She had been recommended by Clyde Easter and the director had cleared her transfer.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the doors to the elevator's opened, out walked the newest member of the BAU team, Jessie Grey. The new member looked around the area, before walking through the glass doors; earning the attention of some of the agents.

"You think that's the newest member of our team?" JJ whispered to Spencer Reid.

"We'll know soon enough" he responded as he saw Emily walk out of her office and greeted the federal agent.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Jessie Grey. Agent Grey, these are agents Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, Dr. Tara Lewis, Luke Alvez, David Rossi and our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia"

"Pleasure to meet you all" the shorthaired agent said as she shook everyone's hands.

"Let's head to the conference room and debrief on our next case, shall we?" Garcia announced as she made her way to the conference room and get everything ready for the team.

"Is she always so… colourful?" Grey asked, with a smirk.

"Never a dull moment" Reid answered as they all made their way to the conference room.

As they all looked at their tablet, minus Reid who was reading through a case file, Emily looked up and saw that Jessie was staring right at her with a smile. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself blush. The brunette immediately looked back at her screen and so did Grey. But her smile never left her face, until Garcia started talking about their new case.

' _Why are you blushing, Prentiss?! She's probably just happy to be here… yet… her eyes… there's something hypnotic about them…_ ' the brunette thought, before focusing back to the case.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After they arrived at the DC police station, everyone gathered around and decided to go over the case once more and start building a profile. A child had been taken by a man named Bill Franklin; there was a possible link that this kidnapper murdered the children after raping them. They had less than 21 hours before they knew the child would be killed. Sadly the area was located in a forest.

"We have three possible locations, go ahead Garcia" Prentiss said, as she put the tech analyst on speaker.

" _Alright, my crime fighting team, there are three cabins in this forest that match the geographical profile that our dear Reid put together. Each are approximately 10 miles apart and it is well known that Mr. Franklin is an avid hunter. So be extra careful, when you go out there_ "

"Which Cabin would he most likely be at?" JJ asked as she looked at the map.

"You said that Franklin is an avid hunter, right? He'll choose the cabin that will have the best vantage point" Alvez pointed out.

" _Alright… got it! The second cabin is on a cliff/hill like area. I've sent the address to your phones and be careful my lovelies, Garcia out!"_

The line went dead.

"Alright, has the SWAT captain arrived?" Prentiss asked out loud.

"Just arrived" The SWAT commander, Louis Vermont answered as he entered the room, "Have you had any luck locating him?"

"He's most likely at this cabin in the forest…" Emily said as she showed the coordinates and address to Vermont, "We still should send teams to the other two but our main focus is this cabin. Franklin is an avid hunter and will shoot at us to stop him from succeeding. But we also can't corner him too much or he'll kill Jamie Summers"

"Alright, You can ride with me as we make our plan of approach, on our way there. Meet me out front in 5 minutes" Louis said as he went to inform his team.

"Make it 15. We need to debrief the precinct"

"Got it" was all he answered before disappearing.

"Alright, Rossi and Reid… I want you on Cabin number one, Alvez and Lewis, cabin number three and that leaves JJ and Grey with me. Be careful out there. Now let's go deliver our profile to the precinct"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the SWAT vans pulled up in their planned area, everyone slowly and carefully made their way towards the cabin. JJ and the SWAT commander took the first half of the team, while Prentiss and Grey took the other way and team.

Everything was going according to plan, thus far. The cabin was somewhat in their view and no shots fired. That is until an officer accidentally walked on a branch and it snapped. Seconds later a shot was fired and the officer was dead. Everyone ducked for cover. Emily looked around and tried to see where the shot came from, when she heard a shot being fired and was tackled to the ground by Jessie.

"Stay down!" Grey whispered. But seconds later, both women couldn't stop staring at one another.

Again, Emily's heart skipped a beat and she felt flushed in her face. What was it about this woman that made her want to kiss her right here and now?

"Thanks…"

"…No, no prob"

Then the sound of another gun going off was heard, followed by the sound of a man screaming in pain. Then seconds later JJ's voice was heard over the radio.

" _Franklin's down and we've got Jamie Summers!_ "

That seemed to have snapped both women out of their trance. The black haired agent rolled off and got up from the ground and offered her hand to her boss and helped her up.

"Thanks…" Emily muttered, while avoiding looking at her.

"Let's bring those other kids justice" was all Grey said before going to meet up with JJ and Vermont.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Franklin confessed, after the DNA result came back that he had indeed raped the other three children and murdered them as well. After packing up the box of evidence for the trial, everyone decided to head on home early, and enjoy the next two days to themselves. Cases like this always affected the team more emotionally than others.

Prentiss had just finished the last report and decided to head on home. As she exited Quantico and drove home, the brunette just couldn't stop thinking about Jessie's eyes. There was just something in those eyes that drew her to the agent.

After she parked her car and made her way in her home, Emily thought about calling the young agent, but was surprise to see that she had received a text message from the black haired agent.

 _~ Can we talk? JG ~_

Emily quickly replied.

 _~ Of course, what is it? ~_

A minute went by and there was no reply. Just as she was about to get ready for bed, her phone starts ringing. It's Jessie.

"Jessie?"

" _Hey… I know it's really late but… Are you busy tomorrow?_ "

"Just planning on catching up on some sleep"

" _Oh, yeah that's true. Never mind then, I'll see you at work_ "

"I think it's better this way… whatever this is… it's against protocol"

" _You're right, but we're not at work for the next two days_ "

"Jessie…"

" _Meet me at the Compass Coffee, tomorrow at around noon_ " then the line was disconnected, before the brunette could say anything.

"Damn it…" the team leader said, before looking to Sergio, "I'm not going" she told her cat, who just purred and rubbed his head against her leg, "You're no help…"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The very next day, Prentiss went to the Compass Coffee. As Emily sat at a table with her coffee, in the corner of the coffee shop, Jessie walked through the door and immediately spotted her and waved with a smirk on her face. The brunette waved back and patiently waited for the younger agent to sit at her table.

"How'd you know I'd show up?" Em asked out loud.

"Because you're curious about this attraction between us" Jess answered, "You know, the only reason fraternizing is against protocol is because of Agent Rossi, correct?"

"That may be, but it's a rule I support"

"Do you now?" Grey asked, with a playful smirk.

"Yes"

"Then why are you here, Emily?"

"To hear why you asked me here" the brunette answered, while avoiding Jess' gaze.

"I want to get to know you… on a personal level"

"You do realize that we've just met, right?" Prentiss said as she stood up and made her way out of the coffee shop and towards her car, only to feel a strong hold on her hand, "Wh—"

Emily's sentence was cut off, when Jessie's lips crashed onto hers. Before she could stop herself, the BAU Unit chief melted into the kiss and deepened it. The kiss was intense and passionate. Eventually, when they both needed to fill their lungs with air, both Federal agents ended the kiss. Realizing that they had garnered an audience, making the older woman blush, Prentiss pulled away before saying, "Could we talk privately… my place?"

"Sure"

"Just to talk" the brunette said in a stern voice.

"Understood" Jess answered with a smile as she sat in the front passenger seat.

After both women entered the condo, Jessie sat on the couch and waited for Emily to join her, when Sergio made his presence known.

"Well hey there little guy, what's your name?"

"Sergio" Em answered as she sat in a comfy chair, "He's an attention hog"

"Is he now?" the black feline jumped onto the young agent's lap and lay down, "Looks like I made a new friend"

"Yeah… listen, Jessie… this can't happen again. This team is my family and I just got director Ryder to tell the Section chief to back off my team"

"There's something else…"

"The person who was in charge before me, pretty much intrusted me to take care of the team, and I'm keeping my promise"

"I understand Emily. Just one question: why did you kiss me back?" the dark haired woman asked, with a smirk plastered on her face, causing the older woman to blush.

"I think it's time for you to leave" was all the brunette said. As she stood up and started to make her way to the front of her condo, and ushered Grey out of her home, "See you at the office agent Grey"

"See you at the office… Emily"


	2. The Reveal

**Unnatural Selection**

 _Chapter Two (02):_ _The Reveal  
_

 _3 ½ months later…_

Robert Pullman was running as fast as he possibly could through the forest. The Feds had almost caught him, when the serial killer was about to kill his next victim, when JJ, Luke, Prentiss and Grey intervened. The grey haired man looks back and doesn't see any sign of the law enforcers catching up to him. Grinning, he continues to run towards the rocky slopes area with his crossbow in his hands.

 _Meanwhile with the team…_

After alerting the rangers and the rest of the team, Alvez went towards the nearest road and give Reid their coordinates and to call for the medics. JJ and Prentiss were currently looking at the map of the forest and were trying to pinpoint where he their UnSub could be heading, while Jess was helping keep the latest victim, Kelly Cunnings, remain calm. The middle age woman had been hiking, when Pullman had fired two shots from his crossbow; hitting her left thighs.

"Kelly, you're going to be ok" the young agent assured the woman, who was crying and begging her not to let her die, "I know for a fact that you're going to make it… see? Here comes the back up and the medics"

"Why me?"

"That's what we're here to find out. We'll get him, I promise" the young agent told Mrs. Cunnings, reassuring her.

"We can take it over from here, Agent" one of the medics said, as they immediately started treating her wound.

Jessie watched them place Kelly on the gurney and lift it into the back of the medic bus. The young woman saw that her hands were covered in the older woman's blood and immediately went to wash it off by the little stream nearby. Afterwards she joined the rest of the team, who were looking at the map to plan their next move.

"He's definitely heading Northbound, but why?" JJ asked.

"He could be heading towards the rocky slopes or the nearest road is Northwest" Reid answered.

Prentiss suddenly felt like she had to look over where Grey was, only to see the young agent start running in the direction that their UnSub had ran.

"Grey!" the brunette called out, earning the attention of the rest of the team, "Get back here!" but the black haired agent was still running, "Damn it! Rossi, take over with the rangers. Alvez you're with me"

"What's gotten into Jessie? It's not like her to act like that" Tara said.

"This case seems personal to her, for some reason" Dave said, before adding, "Let's get back to planning and using the profile to narrow our search areas"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

20 minutes of running later and there still wasn't any sign of either Grey or Pullman. The team leader radioed in to JJ and asked where the team thinks he'll head next. They were near the rocky slopes.

" _He'll definitely in the Rocky slope area or at the bottom of the hill, near the wooded area. There's a hidden road that leads to a campsite. Reid and I are headed there to evacuate the place now_ " JJ answered her superior.

"Alright, great job you guys. We'll wait for the rangers to catch up to us, before continuing our search"

Suddenly Alvez was hit in the back of his right shoulder and collapsed onto the ground, crying out in pain.

"Alvez!" Em called out, as she helped she dragged her colleague behind the nearest rocks, "are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, radio the team our coordinates" he said through his gritted teeth.

"JJ, Reid, head back to where the team and rangers are! I'm sending you our coordinates. Alvez's been hit in the shoulder and I don't know how many more arrows he has with him. We're behind a rock. Tread carefully, he's definitely in the rocky slopes"

" _ETA is 10 minutes Em, hang tight guys!_ " JJ answered back.

Prentiss took a chance and decided to take a look to see where in the slopes the shot had come from. As the brunette spotted Robert, she also saw Jessie sneaking up on their killer and slammed his back against the rocky wall. Emily froze in her spot at what she witnessed. Jessie's eyes were yellow and it looked like she had sharp canines. Pullman looked petrified, before the ledge they were on gave out and both tumbled down the hill/slope.

"Jessie! Shit!"

"What happened?"

"The ledge gave out and they both fell down the slope… JJ! Get another medic up here, both the UnSub and Grey fell down the slope, I repeat, fell down the slope!"

" _Rossi's calling another medic bus, right now and will meet us soon! Hang in there Alvez! Our ETA is less than 60 seconds_ " Reid answered.

"I'll be fine, go make sure Grey's alive!" Luke told Em.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Luke. They're wild animals out here… Here comes the team!" The Unit Chief waved her arms to get the team's attention.

"How is he?" the medics said, as soon as he kneeled by Luke's side.

"He's fine" Alvez answered, "Go check on Grey"

"Alright, Reid you go with him. JJ you're with me"

Meanwhile at the bottom of the slope, both Robert and Jessie slowly got up, but Pullman was faster and fired his crossbow at the young agent. Grey dodged the arrow and went for her gun, only to find that it wasn't in her holster, causing Robert to smile.

"This is where your road ends my dear… Master Hellsing sends his regards" But before he could pull the trigger and gunshot was heard and the killer dropped dead onto the ground.

JJ had fired her gun, just as both women arrived at the bottom of the slope. The blonde agent checked their UnSub's pulse, but did not find it, while the brunette leader went to check on her subordinate.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" were Em's first words, "If you ever run off like that again, I'll make JJ shot you instead!"

"… Let's not do that" JJ said, before walking away to call for the coroner, leaving both women alone.

"Why, Agent Grey?! Why did you run off like that?! Because of you, we're one agent down!"

"Is Luke alright?" Jessie asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"He'll be fine, but you on the other hand are in a lot of trouble… why did you run off like that?"

"… He got to me okay! You didn't see the fear and pain Mrs. Cunnings was in or the family of the other victims!" Jess snapped.

"That's not your call to make!" Prentiss snapped back, "And I did see the pain in the victims' families. You need to stop taking these cases personal. Just… get checked out and go back to your hotel room… I'll talk to you later"

"…Fine" was all Grey said as she slowly made her way to the ambulance and got checked out by the medic.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The very next day, the team had returned to Quantico and were finishing their reports. After a couple of hours, the team had submitted their reports and had gone home for the weekend. Even Rossi had left early so that he could spend a day or two at his mansion. After their adventure in the forest, he didn't feel like going to his cabin.

Prentiss had just finished signing the last report and couldn't help but to think back to what she had seen on the rocky slopes. Jessie Grey's eyes had turned from dark brown to a yellow-ish color and that name…. She almost looked… like a beast in that moment and who's this Hellsing fellow. Then brunette then shook the thought out of her mind and decided to head on home to Sergio… but instead she looked into Jess' file and found the address she lived at; decided to confront with what she saw.

As the team leader knocked on the young agent's door and patiently waited for the door to open. When it finally did, a shock looking Jessie Grey stood looking at her.

"Emily?"

"We need to talk, may I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" the young woman opened the door even more and let her supervisor inside her home, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I saw your report, but you failed to put in another piece of information… Who's this Hellsing person?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the black haired agent lied, and Prentiss knew it.

"Answer me truthfully"

"I am! I don't know what you're talking about!" Jess was getting more and more agitated.

"You're lying… I saw your eyes… they were yellow and I know what I heard"

"Damn it! …"

"Answer me!" Prentiss said as she forced the young agent to look at her, only to be face with those cold yellow eyes again and those fangs, "…What the hell are you?" she asked, as she tried to make a run for it. But she was stopped, when Jessie blocked her path.

"Emily, there's so much you don't understand. Let me explain!"

"Get away from me!" the brunette said as she grabbed the nearest thing she could reach for, which was her gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Prentiss could tell that Grey was being truthful and slowly lowered her gun, "Start talking"

"There's a reason Clyde and Director Ryder transferred me to you team. There's this family, the Hellsings', they go and kill my kind"

"Your kind?"

"Supernatural creatures… Emily!", Grey caught a fainting Emily and carefully placed her on her couch, "Well… she took it better than I thought" she half joked, before sitting in her lazy boy chair and waited for the woman to regain consciousness.


	3. The Cult

**Unnatural Selection**

 _Chapter Three (03):_ _The Cult_

When Emily opened her eyes, the brunette immediately saw that this wasn't her home, and quickly sat up. Slowly, she remembered where she was and what Grey had told her. Suddenly, the older woman started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked, as she entered the living room.

"I can't believe I actually believed that I fainted because of what you told me…" she answered, "You… a _supernatural creature_!"

"Emily, I'm dead serious. Look at me", As Prentiss looked over to Jess, she saw those shiny brown eyes turn yellow. Doubt was then replaced with belief, which was then replaced with terror. She had to get out of there. Quickly. She jumped over the couch and made a break for the front door, only to be pinned against the nearest wall, "Emily, I'm not going to hurt you! But I need you to calm down and hear my side… please!"

The team leader looked up at the creature and saw the honesty in her eyes. She nodded and relaxed, when the young agent pulled away and guided her back to the couch. Silently, Grey sat beside the brunette and took a deep breath.

"Alright… tell me everything"

"Well first there was this explosion and somehow life was possible on Earth—" Jess was cut off by Prentiss.

"You know exactly what I meant, Jessie"

"Alright, alright…" she chuckled out, before turning back serious, "You know the story of Dr. Van Hellsing and his fight against Dracula correct?"

"You mean to tell me, that actually happened?"

"No. Not the way you think. You see, he believed that all of us supernatural creatures should be extinct, especially after Count Alucard slaughtered his wife and children. He hunted the Count and deservedly killed him, but that's just the start of his organization. His descendants and followers have been hunting us down ever since…"

"There's more to it, isn't there" the brunette stated.

"Yes… They don't need evidence. If they even suspect anyone to be supernatural creatures, they eliminate them, no questions asked"

"A lot of innocent humans died"

"Even creatures like I that live amongst you in peace are hunted down and destroyed"

"Why were you really transferred to my team?"

"Director Ryder believes that a descendant of Hellsing is a fed in the FBI. We have files on creatures in the FBI that are hidden, and a lot of them have been turning up dead"

"Any leads?" Emily asked, and Grey shook her head from side to side.

"None… a case file that will be brought to you, when we're back in rotation at the BAU. Five dead: three creatures and two humans"

"Why—"

"Why weren't you brought in? Because the less people know, the more chance they won't eliminate the members of your team" Jessie said, before she sighed heavily.

"The moment the director placed you on my team, he put my entire team in danger!" Prentiss snapped.

"I couldn't agree more"

"And don—" Em blinked a couple of times before adding, "You do?"

"I told Easter and Ryder not to place me on your team, but when the Director of Interpol gives you orders, you follow them no matter what. I'm sorry you and the team were pulled into this"

"Does Clyde know, that I know?"

"Yeah, Director Ryder wants you in his office when we're back in rotation… that's when he'll hand you the case"

"I… uh… I need time the process this"

"I understand, but let me drive you home at least"

"How are you going to get back home?"

"Uber"

"… Alright, let's go then"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Jessie parked the car in Emily's usual spot, the brunette unbuckled her seatbelt and looked over at the young agent. She could tell that her subordinate was deep in thought.

"Thank you… for the drive, I mean" the brunette said.

"No problem, Em. See you at the office?"

"Definitely… night Jessie"

"Night, Emily" Grey said as she walked away from her boss and slowly disappeared in the night.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When the team was put back into rotation, everyone was working at their own respective desk. Prentiss was looking through a case file, when her work phone rang.

"Prentiss" the brunette answered in a professional tone.

" _Prentiss, it's director Ryder. I have a specific case I want your team to handle and we also need to talk about…_ " he didn't need to finish his sentence, when the director knew that the Unit Chief had been brought into their circle of knowledge.

"Heading over right now" she told him, before hanging up and made her way to the director's office.

After being let in the man's office, Emily saw that Jessie here as well. The director made a motion for Prentiss to sit and she accepted.

"Now that you've been brought in this, there's a case I need you and your team to look into. Five dead: Three inhuman creatures and two humans have been slaughtered"

"Where are we heading, Director Ryder?" the brunette asked her superior.

"Ely, Minnesota" he answered.

"Any leads?" Grey asked.

"None on the FBI side, but a possible cult has been linked to each crime scenes. The precinct's walking on eggshells, due to the fact that the cult leader has dirt on each officer, deputy and sheriff" the director answered.

"Do I have time to introduce this case to my team, or do I tell them on the Jet?"

"The Jet would be preferred" Jess piped in, "For all we know, the Hellsing descendant could be keeping a close eye on us"

"You have 30 minutes before the Jet leaves. Be careful, Prentiss and you too Agent Grey"

"We will Director"

As they made their way back to the BAU bullpen, Prentiss looked over at Jessie and saw that the young agent was deep in thought. But before she could ask what was on her mind, they had reached their elevator, which was also almost full. The descent was pure silence. But once the elevator doors opened to their floor, both the Unit Chief and her subordinate made their way to the bullpen and gathered the team together.

"I've received a case from Director Ryder himself, we're heading to Ely, Minnesota where five people were slain"

"Any leads?" Tara asked.

"We'll debrief on the Jet, which leaves in 25 minutes. Grab your go bags everyone" was all the team leader said.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Alright so like Tara asked, any leads?" Luke asked.

"There are. A Cult has been linked to every crime scene so far, especially to the cult's leader, Jonathan Francis, 34" Prentiss explained.

"Why hasn't the precinct brought him in for questioning?" JJ asked.

"Blackmailing. Hence where we come in" Emily answered.

"No dirt on us for them to dig" Jessie added.

"I need Spencer to create a geographical profile of where the people were last seen and where they were found. Rossi and Tara, I need you to question the family members of the victims' families; while Luke and JJ go to the latest crime scene. Jessie, you're with me and we're going to go visit the Cult and meet Jonathan Francis"

"I agree with your plan, up until you said that you and Jessie are going to go talk to Jonathan Francis" Rossi said out loud.

"Boss, you sure you want to question him as soon as we reach the town?" Grey asked with concern in her voice.

"It could throw him off his game, knowing that people he can't manipulate are messing in his business" the brunette explained.

"Or it could drive him into desperation and will take it out on the team" Reid piped in.

"Boss, the Doc's got a point… Let's wait until we've built up the evidence after all the questioning" the young agent politely suggested.

"… Let's discuss this once we reach the precinct" was all Prentiss said, before going back to the case file.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

By the end of day one of the investigation, the team had gathered enough information on the victims and the cult that Prentiss and Jessie were ready to go over to question Jonathan Francis.

Now it was almost ten at night, and Prentiss was just about to go to bed, when a knock was heard at her hotel door. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was Jessie Grey. Once she unlocked the door, the brunette let the young agent inside and shut the door.

"Is there a reason you came to see me?" the team leader asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine" she lied.

"No, you're not. Talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about agent Grey. Now if you don't mind, we need to get our rest. Goodnight"

But before Emily could reach the door, Grey quickly pinned her superior against the nearest wall and kissed her. Prentiss fought at first, but soon melted into the kiss and then started to return it. Deepening the kiss, the older woman wrapped her arms around Jess' neck and ran her fingers through her short black hair. Jessie let out a growl, before moving her lips down her boss' neck.

Prentiss quickly pushed the young agent away and removed her tank top. She then pulled the young agent's lips back to hers, while Jess removed her blouse and then made work of both her pants and Emily's shorts.

Soon they fell on the bed, making out like horny teenagers, both in only their underwear. Grey pinned the brunette under her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Prentiss pulled away from the kiss and saw those yellow eyes staring at her. She then unhooked her bra and threw it onto the floor, before pulling the young agent's lips against hers. Jess' bra was thrown somewhere onto the floor, seconds before she started to grind against the older woman; causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Jessie made Emily widen her legs apart, so she could apply more pressure to her core.

"Oh god…" the brunette mumbled, trying to keep quiet.

Both women flew apart, when a cellphone started ringing. Prentiss quickly turn to her leader mode and answered her phone. It was Garcia; she had discovered a new link to the cult's leader and the latest victim.

"What're the connections?" Em asked, as she covered herself with the bed sheets, while Jess was getting dressed.

" _The hunting knife that was found at the last crime scene, It definitely belongs to Jonathan Francis. There are photos of him and at his waste, you see the exact same knife_ "

"Please tell me you have more proof than a photo"

" _Oh ye of little faith. The area where something had been scratched out? It had his initials! The photo shows that the scrtched out area is where his initials would have been"_

"Great job Garcia. Alert the team, while Jessie and I go interview this Jonathan Francis"

" _Be careful Emster_ "

"We will" with that she disconnected the call and looked over to a fully dressed Grey, "The knife at the scene definitely belongs to the cult leader. Let's bring him down for questioning"

"Alright…" Jessie said, as she watched her superior get dressed.

"This can't happen again, Jessie" Prentiss said to the young agent, as she was now fully dressed and grabbed the keys to the SUV.

"You can't deny that there's a connection between us, Em" she told her boss as they made their way to the vehicle.

"We're on a case" the brunette reminded her subordinate.

"Then we'll talk after the case" the black haired woman said as she entered the SUV.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Garcia had alerted the team, she quickly tried to take a deeper look at Jonathan Francis.

Meanwhile, the team had just arrived at the precinct, when the sheriff met them in the conference room.

"Where's your boss and that other agent?" he asked them.

"They went to pick up Francis, after evidence of him being connected to the last victim came up" JJ answered.

"They what? Alone?!" he asked, the look of terror was on his face, "Deputy Halls! Take them to Francis' compound now!"

"Sheriff, what's wrong?" Rossi asked, worry and confusion on his face.

"Francis' followers aren't afraid to play dirty, especially when it involves their leader. The second victim; Todd Clarke? He was sent to get that damn leader and he was found two weeks later"

"Let's go, everyone!" Rossi ordered, as he quickly made his way to the SUV, "Reid, stay here in case they actually come back with Francis!"

"Alright" responded a very worried Spencer Reid.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Prentiss opened her eyes, she immediately saw that she was somewhere underground. Seeing how the walls were all dirt, the brunette kept thinking how deep underground they were. Suddenly everything came back to her.

After they had arrived at the compound, the followers were keeping their distance from them. They confronted the cult leader with their evidence, and that's when the followers surrounded them and beat them until they had been unconscious.

"Well, well… looks who's finally awake" John said, as he emerged from the darkness, "Now we can start with this interrogation"

"Where are we?" Em asked, only to be backhanded by Francis.

"I ask the questions!" he barked at her, "But, to answer your question, we're 15 feet underground. See, after that pesky cop, Clarke, was killed… I knew I had to make a soundproof and impossible place to _question_ those who're trying to stop our cleansing of the creatures"

"Where's Agent Grey?"

"She's a bit tied up at the moment" he chuckled out as he moved out of the way and revealed a badly beaten and bleeding Jessie Grey, "Let me ask you this, Agent Prentiss, do you always let Werewolves on your team?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" declared Em, as she fought against her restraints.

"Being born is her sin" Jonathan hissed out before pulling out a revolver and inserting silver bullets in the chambers, "And her death is her being cleanse of her sin"

Grey's eyes widen in fear as she saw those bullets. If any of the silver metals reaches her heart or brain, she dies. The cult leader holstered his revolver and suddenly pulled out a silver knife and stabbed Jess in the back. The brunette heard the noise of flesh burning but Grey's scream. The leader slowly pulled out the knife, leaving a panting and sick looking young agent fall to the floor.

"Jessie!"

"Don't worry, she isn't dead… yet"


	4. Search and Rescue

**Unnatural Selection**

 _Chapter Four (04):_ _Search and Rescue_

As the team and deputy pulled up at the entrance of the cult compound, a group of men arrived with AK-47's, causing the team to pull out their handguns.

"FBI!" Luke shouted.

"Stop!" someone from behind the people with the AK-47's shouted. They disperse and there stood a man, who was making his way to the team, "Let's put all our guns away" and the group of men lowered their weapons but kept their eyes on the feds, "Now, what may I help you with Agents?"

"We're looking for your leader and two of our agents" Rossi answered.

"Ah yes… A brunette and lack haired women were here to take our leader Jonathan to the precinct. They left not that long ago" the man lied.

"We would have seen them on our way here" JJ informed the man, "Now tell us the truth, where are our colleagues and your leader?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you"

"What's your name?" Tara asked.

"Michael" he answered.

"Well, Michael, how about you let us inside to make sure you're telling the truth"

"Only with a warrant" he answered truthfully.

"The Sheriff is driving up here as we speak with the search warrant" JJ announced as she was speaking with the sheriff on the phone.

"Then, until he arrives, I'll keep you company"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile underground, Emily was roughly thrown against the dirt wall, causing her to lose her breath. Grey's breathing was very wheezy, as she kept trying to stand. The young agent's eyes were now yellow and her fangs were showing, as she tried to attack Francis, but kept collapsing due to her multiple stab wounds. She couldn't stand that the young agent was watching her boss being beaten and thrown around.

"Who sent you and that thing over there?!" Jonathan shouted as he grabbed Prentiss by the throat and tightened his grip.

Emily shook her head, as she was gasping for air. She threw a pleading look over to Grey, who could barely move from the dirt floor. This caused the cult leader to look over at the badly wounded werewolf.

"You're infatuated with that beast!" Francis muttered, before adding, "I know just how to get you to talk now" he then released Emily, who was now gasping for air.

"Don't!"

But it was too late. The leader grabbed Jess by her hair and made her kneel, before pulling out the revolver and pointing it right at the woman's temple. Grey attempted to slash at John, but was pistol-whipped. The man then stepped onto her throat and was slowly applying more and more pressure.

Prentiss was barely conscious when she saw her Glock in the far corner of the room. Looking over at the scene that was unfolding before her, Em knew she had to act now. She made a be line to her gun, grabbed it and fired one shot in the back of the cult leaders head, killing him instantly. The brunette world started to go black, as she dropped her gun and collapsed on the ground unconscious. Grey was wheezing, barely able to breathe and move, as she coughed up blood.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The team and precinct had been turning the compound for well over an hour. There still wasn't any signs of Jessie or Emily or the leader of the cult. Suddenly Luke and Reid were shouting that they had found the SUV deep in the forest. When the entire team arrived at the scene, they wondered where else they could have gone.

"They have to be on this compound" Rossi declared.

"We've turned this place inside and out and haven't found any signs of them" Luke spoke to Rossi. Just as the older team member was about to say something, he saw the confused look on both JJ and Lewis.

"What's wrong JJ, Lewis?"

"There's no sign of them, yet there's so much dirt around here…" JJ started saying.

"But yet, there's no basement or anything"

"You don't think…" Rossi started saying, but was interrupted by the former media liaison.

"They're either buried alive or in a chamber underground" JJ finished.

"Alvez, get the Sheriff to call for a underground scanner, or whatever they're called.

They waited for almost a full hour before the scanner arrived. Michael was suddenly very anxious, which did not go unnoticed by the team. As the driver of the scanner was looking at the screen, he saw a big blimp on the screen and called Dave over.

"Something is definitely here" the guy told the older agent.

"Bring Michael here now!" Rossi ordered.

As Alvez brought the quiet man over, Dave noticed how tense he was, yet still calm. The man refused to make eye contact, and would just stare at the ground.

"Where's the entry point, Michael?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" he lied.

"Stop fucking around and tell us where your leader and our colleagues are?" Dave asked as he got into the man's personal space, "We've booked everyone for accessory of murder and you're next, so you might as well confess, because we have enough evidence"

"Then I'll see you at my trial, Agent Rossi" was all he said, before going quiet again.

"Get him out of here!" Luke did as Dave asked, giving the older male agent time to think where the entrance was.

"ROSSI! We found a possible entryway!" Reid shouted from inside Francis' lodge.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily woke up, she covered her eyes at the brightness of the room. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that she was in a very white room, and was attached to multiple machines: She's at the hospital! The team had found them. But where was Jessie? At that moment a nurse walked in and smiled when she saw that the brunette was fully awake.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Agent Prentiss, I'll let your doctor know that you're fully awake" was all she said, before rushing off and left the room. Seconds later a female doctor entered the room and looked at the brunette's chart.

"Welcome back Emily. How are you feeling?"

"My body and throat aches"

"You do have some bruising on your throat, and many more bruises across your body"

"When can I leave?"

"I'll go get your discharge papers and are you up for some visitors? Your entire team is still waiting in the waiting room"

"I'd like to see them" Prentiss answered.

And with that the doctor left the room to go get the BAU team. Then suddenly everything came back to her. Jessie?! Where was Jessie?! Soon her entire team, including a pale Jessie walked in the room. Everyone gave her a hug, minus Jessie, who refused to look at her.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"The team were able to find the hidden passage to the underground chamber and rescued us" Grey answered in a professional tone.

At that moment, Emily's doctor walked back with the discharge papers and told the team leader to take a week of bed rest, before going back in the field. The team had a laugh at the sad face Emily made, at the thought of having a week off.

On the flight home, Everyone noticed how distant Jessie was acting with everyone, especially Emily. Prentiss was sleeping, but even she had noticed the sadness in Grey's eyes.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Three days had gone by and Emily couldn't stop thinking about Jessie and what the cult leader had said out loud.

' _You're infatuated with that beast!_ ' echoed in her mind.

At that moment, Emily decided to call a certain someone.

" _Do you know what bloody time it is, Emily?_ "

"Well, hello to you too Clyde"

" _I suppose you have a reason to call me_ " he stated.

"I need information of Jessie Grey and… other things"

" _What about her? Is she causing trouble?_ "

"No… Nothing bad… I think… just forget I called you Clyde" she said.

" _Wait! Is there something going on between you two?_ " when she didn't answer, he started chuckling _. "I'll be damned. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss has fallen in love_ "

"I'm pretty certain that it isn't love, Clyde"

" _Maybe not to you, but Werewolves mate for life_ "

"Wait, what? If she is infatuated with me, she's not showing it now"

" _What happened_?"

"Ever since the case in Ely… she refuses to make eye contact and now she's distant"

" _Ah… Have you tried to confront her?_ "

"… no"

" _I'd try to confront her. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to dream about my favourite play bunny_ "

"Ugh, you're such a pig Clyde" she said, before hanging up. The brunette was in the process of getting her coat on, when the buzzer in condo rang, "Who is it?"

" _Hey…_ " Was all Jess said, before adding, " _May I come up to your condo?_ " she asked.

"Yeah, of course"

About a minute later, grey knocked on her boss' door and waited for her to open it. The brunette was shocked to see the bags under Jess' eyes and how pale she is. As she makes way for the black haired agent to enter her home, the brunette couldn't help but notice how her heart rate went up as she eyed her colleague.

"What happened, are you okay?" Em asked, as she shut the door and locked it.

"No, I'm not… I haven't been since we were rescued from that damn underground place"

"Is because of your wounds?"

"I healed up even before the team arrived"

"Then why are you not okay?" Prentiss wanted to hear it from the young agent herself.

"Because of you… All I think about is you and how you make me feel and… you know what? This was a bad idea… Here's my letter of resignation. Goodbye, Emily"

"I'm not accepting it" Prentiss said, as she stopped Grey from leaving.

They stared in each other's eyes; no words are spoken between them. Finally Prentiss made the first move and pulled the young agent's lips against hers. Soon the tense agent melted into the kiss and deepened it, by inserting her tongue in Em's mouth, causing her to moan. When air became necessary, they broke apart and looked at each other again.

The letter was dropped on the floor, forgotten, as both women's lips met in a passionate kiss. The brunette pushed the jacket off of Grey's shoulders and pulled her closer to her. When they broke away from the kiss, Prentiss grabbed hold of Jess' hand and guided her to her bedroom. Once the door was shut, Grey practically pounced on her, causing them to fall onto the bed; which made them laugh, before their lips met once more.

Soon their clothing and underwear were thrown all over the room. Jess' animalistic side was slowly taking over. Em could tell that she was holding back and cupped the young agent's face, "Stop holding back", Jessie nodded her understanding and captured Emily's lips, as she started to grind herself against the older woman. Suddenly, Em pulled away and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a strap on, "Make me yours", she said, practically purring.

Jessie nodded and did as she was told and put on the harness, before lying back on top of the brunette. They made out until it was becoming too much for either of them and Jessie slowly entered Emily with the strap on.

"Oh, yes…" Em moaned out.

Grey started with a slow tempo. The nob of the strap on was hitting her swollen clit, causing her to groan in pleasure. Her lips kissed between Prentiss' breasts, as she slowly thrusts a bit harder.

"Em…So good…"

"Faster Jessie…" Grey complied, "Oooh yes! Yes!", the young agent started to rub her Clit, "Yes! Make me yours, baby… Pummel me!" she begged. Jessie thrusts as hard and fast, while pummelling her lover's Clit, "I'm coming, oh god yes, yes, yes! Jessie!"

As Prentiss started to come down from her high, she flipped them over and started grinding hard into Jessie. Grey sat up and pushed deeper in Emily, as they fought for dominance…

 _2.5 hours later…_

Both women were out cold and holding onto one another in a protective manner.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When the sun shined into Prentiss' eyelids, the brunette opened her eyes. Memories of last night came back to the team leader, who just smiled and snuggle more into her lover, who was still fast asleep. The older woman looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost nine in the morning, and decided to go make herself breakfast. But just as she's untangling herself from Grey's arms and limbs, she was quickly pulled back against the young agent, who's now apparently awake.

"Did I wake you?" Em giggled as she kissed her lover.

"Mmm yes, but I need to get up anyways" she answered, before deepening the kiss and rolled on top of her and started to push into her core.

"Mmm, someone thinks they're getting lucky this morning" she joked, before she let out a moan, "Mmm, oh Jessie"

They didn't leave the bed until it was almost noon.


	5. Connection

**Unnatural Selection**

 _Chapter Five (05):_ _Connection_

After they had eaten lunch, Prentiss suggested that they go for a walk at the park near her place. As they walked, hand in hand, both women had a lot on their minds. Emily wanted to know what this meant now, while Jessie was thinking about the ritual and how to explain it to the brunette.

"So…" Emily spoke first, after they sat on a bench, watching the fountain, "What do we do now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I need to know what this means… to you. What I'm trying to say is how does this work with, you know, your kind"

"It's usually not this complicated"

"What do you mean?"

"My kind physically marks our mate, when we consummate our relationship… But I can't mark you, because you'll turn feral"

"Is that why you kept turning your face away, while we were having sex?"

"Yeah…" she answered, trying to hide her embarrassment from the older woman. Only to have Prentiss make her look at her.

"Have there been ways to go around that part?"

"I've heard things but never seen it for myself… Something about an exchange so that there is a bond, but I'd have to do more research"

"We do have the next four days to ourselves" she reminded before kissing the young agent, before leaning her head onto her shoulder.

Jess smiled and they both kept looking towards the fountain, unaware they were being watched from afar.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Once they were back at her Condo, the brunette ordered pizza and had just disconnected the call, when her phone rang.

"Prentiss" she answered.

" _Well hello there, love_ " Clyde said, before adding, " _How are you doing this evening?_ "

"Better… I have a favour to ask"

" _Depends… what's the favour?_ "

"I need to know if there's a werewolf and human bond ritual"

" _Well, I'll be damned. You are in love if you're ready to make that kind of commitment_ "

"Clyde…"

" _Alright, alright, I'll call to let you know if I find anything… Don't go too crazy tonight_ " he teased, before hanging up.

"You're such a pig" the brunette muttered, before putting her phone away.

"What'd I do?" asked a confused Grey, who startled Emily in the process, "Whoa, it's just me" she added with a chuckle.

"Just Clyde being Clyde… I asked him to look into something for me"

"Case related?"

"Yeah…" she lied, before adding "But let's change the subject…" she added as she pulled the young agent's lips to hers.

Grey deepened the kiss, before the brunette pulled away. The black haired agent's eyes were yellow, making Prentiss shiver in pleasure. They continued to make out in the kitchen, until the sound of a buzzer was heard: causing them to groan in annoyance. It turned out that their pizza had arrived. After paying the delivery guy, the brunette quickly shut and locked the door, before leaving the pizza on the counter.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jess asked her.

"Very…" she answered with lust in her eyes.

This caused the young woman to let out a deep growl, before lifting Em into her arms and laying her onto the table. They quickly removed their clothing and groped one another, until it became too much for the werewolf. She quickly knelt on her knees and entered her lover with her stiff tongue.

"Yes!" Emily cried out, as her back arched off the table. Jessie then entered her with three fingers and was now sucking her clit at a hard and fast pace, "Jessie… God! Fuck me! I'm… I'm coming, baby!" Grey quickly removed her lips and fingers from her lover and climbed over her before entering her once more and thrusting hard and fast, causing the older woman to claw at her lover's back: making Jess growl out in pleasure, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Jessie, Jessie… JESSIE!" the brunette shouted as she had the most powerful orgasm she ever had.

Suddenly Grey jumped away, pulled Emily to the edge of the table and then flipped her onto her stomach, before entering from behind, "So tight baby…"

"Jessie! Oh yes, keep fucking me!" she begged, "I… I… I'm coming!... YEESSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring that her neighbours heard her.

The brunette was beyond exhausted, but from the look in those yellow eyes, her lover hadn't gone over the edge. So she turned around, knelt down and took Jess' clit in her mouth as her fingers were entering Grey, making her yellow eyes roll in her head, "Fuck… Emily… So close…"

"Mmmm" Em hummed, the vibrations sending the young woman over the edge.

"EMILY!" she howled out, before collapsing on the floor, for a couple of seconds. She then jumped over Emily and kissed her in a very animalistic way, which Em reciprocated and were now fighting for dominance.

"Mmmm, easy baby… calm down…", she panted out.

"I need you… I need you, _now_ " her feral side was taking over, wanting to mark Emily as her mate.

"Jessie, baby, take a deep breath and calm down"

"I… I…" Grey took a couple of deep breaths before her eyes return to those brown orbs, and realization finally dawned on what had just almost happened, "I'm sorry…" Jessie said as she tried to pull away, but was stopped by Prentiss.

"Sshh, it's ok…" she reassured the werewolf, before gently kissing her, "Nothing bad happened, we're both okay". Jessie was shaking from fear, knowing what could have happened.

Outside someone was taking pictures of them and watching them… the unknown female pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"It's Helena. I know exactly what to do to that fed werewolf…" she said, with an evil smirk on her face

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

A week had gone by and everyone had enjoyed being off rotation, and were also glad to be back at work. Prentiss was reading and signing reports, when Garcia knocked on her door, before walking in.

"What can I help you with Pen?"

"… Alright, who is he?"

"What?"

"The guy that's making you super happy and probably rocking your world"

Emily couldn't stop her cheeks going red, "Garcia, this is girl talk. We're at work"

"Alright, miss boss… I have a case that I think you and the team should take a look" PG said, as she handed the case file to her friend/boss.

Emily looked over the case twice, before she said, "Get the team in the conference room in five minutes"

"On it, Emster"

Once the entire team was seated and looking through the case, Prentiss walked in and waited for Garcia to start her presentation.

"Stowe, VT, population 4,339 people with four deaths from cardiac arrest due to an amount of PCP, all of which were found in their food or drinks" the tech analyst presented.

"What food and beverage was the PCP found?" Lewis asked.

"Mitchel Hollows, 24, paramedic, the PCP came from his yogurt. A pin size hole was discovered at the bottom of the yogurt container. Eliza Grant, 45, Phys. Ed. Teacher, PCP came from her personal water bottle, from the ice tray in the teachers lounge. Nicholas Harris, 17, student at the same high school that Grant worked at. PCP came from his sports water bottle, with a pin size hole on the side. The last victim is 33 years old Missy Peterson, detective, was injected through the back of the neck. A fellow officer shot her when she was attacking and beating a bystander to a pulp. She passed away at the hospital"

"Each methods were different, apart from Peterson's. That one was personal… Almost like the others were tests…" Rossi said.

"What do you mean?" Alvez asked.

"I think Rossi means that three of them were injected with high doses of PCP, but each were smaller doses, until they wouldn't overdose or die from cardiac arrest. Someone wants to make people attack one another"

"That means everyone is a potential victim" Grey added.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"There are no specifics. We have ages all over the place, and different people that have no connections with one another… other than the fact that they live in the same town"

"I'll dig into everyone's past and let you know if there's any connections" Garcia informed.

"Alright, everyone, wheels up in 30 minutes"


	6. It's A Trap!

**Unnatural Selection**

 _Chapter Six (06):_ _It's a trap!_

As the team entered the precinct, the lead detective of the case, who shook everyone's hands, welcomed them.

"I'm detective Shawn Jones, we set up our conference room as base for you" he explained as he guided the team over.

"I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, detective" Emily said in a sincere tone, "I'm sorry for the loss of your colleague"

"Thank you agent… Now we've out everything on the board about each of the people that were drugged in order of the dates it happened"

"Thank you, detective. The moment we have any profile or hints on the UnSub, you and your captain will be informed"

"Thank you agent Prentiss… what's an UnSub?"

"It means Unknown Subject, that's the official name of any murderer. Labeling them with a nickname can give them a boost to their ego and cause them to kill more people" Grey explained, as she read through the first case file of their first victim.

"Thanks again for coming so soon, if you need me or anything just let me know" he said, before leaving the room.

Unbeknownst to them, their UnSub was watching them from afar. A young male pulled out his phone and texted ' _They're all here, especially the werewolf. When do I strike?_ '.

' _Strike a noon, you know which is hers_ '

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours went by and there were no leads on the possible suspect. They had pulled an all nighter and needed a break. So while Reid and JJ went to get them lunch from the deli, Jessie went to the nearest beverage vending machine and waited behind another detective.

"Wow, what luck! The machine gave me two bottles… Want one agent?" he offered, as he opened his and took a sip from it.

"Yeah, thank you detective" Grey responded with a kind smile, opened the water bottle and took a big sip, before heading back to the conference.

The detective pulled out his phone and texted ' _It's done_ '.

Hours had gone by and the team was just finally got a break on the case, when Tara noticed how sweaty and sick looking Jess looked, "Jess, you ok?"

"Yeah… I think…" she weakly responded.

"Grey, head back to the hotel and get some rest" Prentiss ordered, and Jessie didn't argue, she left and went to get some rest.

"Hope it wasn't the deli" Reid said, half joking and half serious.

They worked on the profile, and delivered it to the precinct without any arguments from anyone. Once the profile was given out, Em told everyone to head back to the hotel and get some rest, since no one had slept since they had arrived.

As the team leader entered her and Jess' room, she saw the young agent eyeing her from across the room, "Are you ok?", within seconds Grey had crossed the room and roughly pinned against the nearest wall and kissed her, as she made work of her boss' blouse.

"I want you, _now_ " the brunette saw how dilated her yellow eyes were and it suddenly clicked what was going on.

"Jessie, you've been drugged, you need to stop", Prentiss begged, but it didn't work, "I said stop!" she shouted, knowing it would get Lewis and JJ's attention, since they were in the next room.

" _Mine_ " she growled out, as her fangs came out, before throwing Em onto her bed, and quickly climbed over her and kept pushing into her. The brunette fought back as much as she could, but knowing her girlfriend was in feral mode and drugged with PCP, scared her to death. Where were JJ and Lewis?!

"EM?!" JJ shouted on the other side of the locked door.

Prentiss knew she needed to knock Jess out, before the team saw her in her true form. So she punched her lover in the throat, pushed off of her and grabbed her taser from her purse.

"I'll make you mine!" Jess growled out in a menaced tone, before the team leader tasered her for a couple of seconds, causing the young werewolf to pass out on the floor, leaving a very shaken Emily.

Seconds later, the door was kicked in by Luke, and the team quickly entered the room. JJ knelt by the dishevelled and scared Em, while Rossi checked on Jess' pulse.

"What happened?" the older profiler asked.

"She's been drugged" Prentiss answered, "Her eyes were dilated and she just started to… to…"

"It's alright Em" JJ said, "Get her out of here Spence"

Emily knew this wasn't the real Jessie, but the fear that she could have been violated and bitten scared her. The team called the paramedics and Jess was taken to the nearest hospital and was restrained until the PCP was out of her system. Watching from afar, the detective dialled a number and waited for the person on the other end of the line to answer.

"They've taken the Werewolf to the hospital… what's the next move?" he asked.

" _Now, we wait for their partnership to end and then we'll strike. Good job Thomas… Hellsing is very pleased with you_ " then the call was disconnected.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Once Emily had been checked out and cleared for fieldwork by the medics, everyone waited for the team leader to approach them. Once the brunette reached her team, she nodded tot hem, letting them know that she was ok.

"Have any of you called Garcia to have her check where Jessie could have encountered the PCP?"

"Yes, and she's looking at the footage from the precinct rig—" Rossi was cut off when his phone started ringing, "Great timing… Garcia, were you able to find anything?"

" _First off, how are you feeling Emster?_ "

"I'll be fine Pen"

" _Of course you are, you're Emily! Anyways, there's footage showing Jessie standing behind a detective at the water vending machine_ "

"She said that the machine gave the person in front of her two bottles" JJ informed the team.

" _That is not the case, my beautiful blonde. The footage shows that detective placing the bottle in the machine and made it look like he got two for one. I will bet every troll I have that that's where the PCP came from_ "

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Em asked.

" _Yes and his name of Detective Thomas O'Neil, just recently transferred from DC_ " Garcia informed the team.

"Great job Garcia, let us know any updates on Grey, alright"

" _Will do my pretties_ "

When everyone's phone beeped, they all saw that it was a photo of O'Neil and knew what had to be done next. But then Reid whispered loud enough that only the team could hear him, "O'Neil is in the crowd"

Alvez slowly started to look at the crowd, and made eyes with their perpetrator, who then bolted and was trying to get to his car, only to be tackled to the ground by Luke.

"Thomas O'Neil, you're under arrest!"

"You have no idea, what you're working with, do you?" he spat out.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the team brought O'Neil in, the entire precinct stopped what they were doing and looked shocked to see one of their own in cuffs. After both Rossi and JJ placed him in the interrogation room and started to question him. Detective Jones appeared by Prentiss' side.

"Why do you have one of us, in there?" he demanded.

"Your fellow colleague drugged my subordinate with PCP" Em explained to the detective.

"You're lying"

"Watch the interrogation and you'll see who you're dealing with" Lewis told Jones.

Back in the room, JJ was playing the good cop, whole Rossi played bad cop. Just as they were ready to start their routine, Thomas slammed his fist onto the table.

"Don't bother with the good cop, bad cop shit! I drugged those people, including your fellow agent!"

"Why are you coming clean now?"

"You have no idea who you're working with, do you?" he asked them, "There's more to this than you think. That beast ain't one of you… she's not even human! None of them were!"

Outside the interrogation room, Jones looked extremely confused. As were the rest of the team, minus Emily, who hid her shock very well. This was a personal attack towards Jessie, in order to reveal who she really is, she thought to herself. The brunette excused herself, before making a phone call to Clyde.

" _I'm still looking for that ritual, Prentiss_ " Easter whined.

"The Hellsing organization drugged Jessie with PCP, she tried to rape me" she informed the British Interpol agent.

" _Are you ok?! Where's Grey?_ "

"At… oh god… She's alone at the hospital!" she then hung up and immediately got in the SUV and drove to the hospital.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Grey opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a poorly lit room, hands bound over her head and ankles chained to the ground. She had no recollection after snuggling in her bed at the hotel. How'd she get here?

"Look who's finally awake" a female voice stated, before punching her in the gut, causing her to gasp for air, "If it isn't Jessie Grey… member of the FBI BAU"

"Lau-Laurie Hellsing…" Jess stated, before being punched in the face by silver knuckled, which burned her skin, "This whole thing was a set up"

"Correct, my dear. I need information from you"

"Like I'm going to tell you anything" the young agent growled out.

"You see this?" Laurie asked, "This is a specific silver bladed tip, attached to a whip… Specifically made for you"

"I feel honoured" the werewolf answered sarcastically.

"Give her ten lashes, now!", Seconds later, Grey screamed in pain, for every slash from the whip hit her body. Once it was over, her entire back was bleeding profusely, before the wounds healed itself. Hellsing made the young beast look into her eyes, "It's too bad you had to go feral on your so called mate"

'Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You raped that human you're quite fond of, before being electrocuted by the taser and was taken to the same hospital as your Emily"

"No… I didn't! You're lying!"

"I wish I was, but why do you think you don't remember anything? Because we drugged you with PCP and you violated your woman" the woman stated as she made sure to look right into Jess' eyes, to show that she wasn't lying.

"… No… I wouldn't hurt her"

"Oh but you did… Give her another ten!" Hellsing smiled when she saw the defeated look on her enemy's face. She knew that she had made the creature doubt herself and believed in her lie.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Back with the team in the interrogation room, O'Neil was laughing his head off, until Rossi slammed his fist onto the table and demanded to know what was so funny.

"While you're all here questioning me, your fellow agent was taken from the hospital! My boss will make sure to send her lifeless body, once she's done torturing her to death" he laughed, before biting onto something and collapsed onto the floor. He had a Cyanide capsule hidden in his mouth.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" JJ said as she and Rossi rushed out of the room, "Where's Emily?"

"She just called me from the hospital. Jessie's was taken out about an hour ago, not too long after she was admitted" Luke explained.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jones demanded.

"From the looks of it, a bunch of crazies that think that some people are actual monster" Rossi answered, "We need to find Jessie, before it's too late"

Meanwhile with Emily, who was currently looking at the security footage of the hospital. The brunette had finally found footage of the two fake nurses, who were wheeling Grey away, when a van pulled up outside the back of the hospital. The windows were black, so the driver's identity was hidden. At least she had the fake nurses photo and sent it to Garcia.

"Thank you for letting the BAU look at your security footage" Prentiss thanked the head of security.

"It's the least we can do, agent Prentiss. We'll call you if we find anything else"

"Thank you" the team leader said. As she made her way to the SUV, the Unit Chief kept trying to keep her emotions in control. She can't let this case get personal and cloud her judgement.

 _Flashback…_

 _Both women lay in the brunette's bed naked and fast asleep. Em was slowly awoken from her deep sleep, when she felt familiar lips between her breasts. When she opened her brown eyes, she saw a smiling Grey, kissing her way up to her lips._

" _Mmm, if you keep that up, and we won't get any shuteye" the older woman said, with amusement in her voice._

" _Sounds good to me" Grey answered, with lust in her voice, as she rolled on top of her lover and kissed her._

" _You're insatiable" Emily said with a laugh, before it was replaced with a moan. She then made the young agent look into her eyes, "I… I love you"_

" _I love you too" Jess then deepened the kiss. Both women then got carried away with their lovemaking._

 _End of Flashback…_

Emily slammed her fist into the steering wheel, as she broke down. The brunette knew that time was running out, and for all she knew, Jessie was dead. She was startled when her phone started ringing, and saw that it was Easter calling her.

"Now's not the time Clyde"

" _Why the hell haven't you called me back?!_ " Clyde demanded.

"I've been looking into who took Grey from the hospital"

" _They have her?! And I'm just finding this out now?!_ "

"I just got back to the car, Garcia is working on identifying the two men that took her, but the windows of the van were tainted, so I couldn't get a view of the driver"

" _That means that the men that took Grey, are just a distraction for your team… were you able to get a plate number on the van?_ "

"Nothing so far but Garcia is working on fix the blurriness of one of the plates on the van"

" _Alright, I need you to get to Jessie before your team does. God knows what they're doing to her_ "

"Understood, I'll let them focus on the two men, while I look for the van" was all the brunettes said, before hanging up on Clyde. Wiping her tears away, she then revved up the engine of the SUV and drove out the same path the van had.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Jessie was barely conscious, due to the length of her last whipping, because she refused to breakdown and tell everything. She had lost a lot of blood and felt like the room was spinning. Laurie watched from afar, when she received a text message from her second in command.

' _The feds picked up Arthur and Samuel_ ' it read.

"Seems like your team fell for our distraction, agent Grey. Not only have they failed you, but you deserve it… especially after what you did to Emily Prentiss" Hellsing saw tears going down the werewolf's cheek, "Aww, well would you look at that… tears for the pain you caused. You know this is why, you creatures shouldn't exist in the first place: too unpredictable and wild to tame"

"You drugged me!"

"Didn't you almost go feral on her, at her condo?"

"You… You've been watching us?"

"It didn't take long for my sibling to pick you out… especially when Francis sent us one last message, before he was murdered by that brunette… so I decided to send O'Neil as have you punish her… by violating her"

"I'll kill you!" Jessie growled out, as she tried to lung at the woman. Her eyes had gone from yellow to black.

"There's the real beast… Keep whipping her until there's barely any blood left in her… then put a bullet in her head"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Where the hell is Emily?" Dave demanded. At that moment, his phone started ringing, it was Prentiss, "Emily, where the hell are you?!"

" _I found the van that took Grey. It's been abandoned in a wooded area, but I have a feeling that it was a distraction to keep us busy_ "

"We need you here at the station. We brought in the two men that wheeled Jessie out of the hospital"

" _You're wasting your time… They're there to distract you guys… Mention the fact that I found that van and see how much they squirm. Trust me_ " was all she said before disconnecting the call.

"Was that Em?" JJ asked.

"… Let Samuel and Arthur know that we found the van… we need to see how they're going to react. Prentiss said that they're the distraction. Let's go find out"

Meanwhile in the interrogation room, Alvez receives a text from JJ that told him to mention that they had found their van.

"Looks like we found your van and Crime scene's tech are bagging up all the evidence" Luke mentioned, and neither he or Reid missed the look of dear on their face, "Tells us everything, on the driver of the van"

"He's just messing with us" Arthur muttered to his accomplice.

"You can make this easier for yourselves and tell us everything and we can guarantee your protection" Spencer told them, only to have both men laugh in his face.

"You think you feds can protect us? Wow, they really have no idea who and what they're dealing with" Samuel said through laughter.

"They're probably already dumping that disgusting beast of a colleague, as we speak… I want my attorney"

"So do I" Arthur piped in, before both men went silent.

Meanwhile with Prentiss… the brunette was just about to call Clyde, when she heard her phone ringing and saw that it was an unknown caller, and still answered it.

"Prentiss"

" _Well, hello there Emily…_ "

"Who's this?"

" _Let's just say I'm part of the reason you were pull into this war… I'm offering you an out. Turn back now, give up on your quest to find that disgusting werewolf, and we'll leave your team alone and unharmed_ "

"No chance"

" _I think you should reconsider…_ "

"Screw you and your organization"

" _Very well… don't tell me I didn't try to help you_ " then the call went dead.

Minutes later, Em received a text from Easter, giving her the coordinates of where the call originated, and quickly sent it to the team through a burner phone, before she threw the device as far away from her as possible.

Back with the team, everyone's phone went off. As each member looked at the message they received, they saw the numbers and had no idea what it meant. Seconds later, Garcia was calling JJ's phone.

"What're these numbers Pen?"

"They're coordinates. And from the initials in the message, it's from Emily"

"Why all this secrecy?" Reid asked.

"If a detective was able to drug Jess, and then two men were able to sneak her out… who could we trust?" Tara explained.

"Let detective Jones and his captain know, find out what's at these coordinates and get a search warrant for the place" Rossi ordered.

"Why is Em, off on her own and why?" Luke asked the older profiler.

"I'll question her once we find her… for now let's focus on getting Grey back.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Jess' wounds were no longer healing, from the amount of silver that was now in her body. She's lost so much blood, that her eyes were slowly closing. This made Laurie grin from ear to ear, before looking over at her henchman and nodded. Grey's eyes were shut tight, feeling herself go.

"Let's get out of here" Laurie ordered.

"Yes, ma'am", as they left the warehouse, and then the property all together.

The only sounds the young agent could hear was the weak beating of her own heart.

 _Beat-beat…beat-beat… beat… beat…_

Then nothing…


	7. Backlash

**Unnatural Selection**

 _Chapter Seven (07)_ : _Backlash_

As the team pulled up at the warehouse, they spotted the other SUV, parked near the entrance, just as another car had just driven away.

"Go after that car!" Rossi radioed to Luke and JJ, "We'll go find Grey and Prentiss"

" _On it!_ " Luke said as he drove after the black sedan.

The rest of the team quickly and quietly cleared the warehouse, but all froze at the scene before them.

Emily was currently giving Jessie CPR, all while trying to not let her emotions get the better of her. Dave immediately told Lewis to call for medics, as she and Reid ran over to them.

"Come on, Jessie… Breathe, damn it!"

"Rossi!" Lewis called out as she tried to give them a heads up of people entering the building.

"FBI!" both he and Reid called out, with their weapons raised.

"We're with Interpol! Easter sent us, to bring in agent Grey and Prentiss"

"Agent Grey is not responsive" Spencer said with sadness in his voice, watching his friend and team leader not backing down.

"Jessie! God damn it, breathe!" she ordered after giving mouth to mouth, before going back to compressions.

"Get the defibrillator from the Chopper!" the leader of the Interpol team ordered, as she approached Prentiss, "Agent Prentiss, Clyde Easter sent us. We need to take you in while my team tries to revive Agent Grey"

"Chief! We've got the defibrillator!" a teammate shouted as he ran back in and kneeled by Jessie, "Hold on Grey" he said, as he charged up the paddles, "Clear!" he called out, before placing the paddles on her chest and shocked her… no pulse, "Charging up!"

"We need to take you to Easter and get your team briefed on what happened. Director Ryder wants your team clued in on everything"

"…Alright" Prentiss said with a defeated sigh, before standing up.

"Clear!" the same man shouted before shocking her once more… still no pulse.

"Emily, what's going on?" Reid asked.

"I failed, Spence… that's what happened…" her eyes had no emotions.

"Rossi!" both Luke and JJ ran in the warehouse and stopped when they saw not only Interpol agents, but someone trying to resuscitate their colleague, "What the hell happened?"

"What happened to the Sedan?" Dave asked.

"We lost them, they must of known the area pretty well"

"You can debrief to Easter and Director Ryder once we reached our destination. Let's get you all in the choppers… now!"

The last thing everyone heard as they were guided out of the warehouse was the sound of the medic Interpol agent shouting, "Clear!... No pulse!"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later, the team was left in a pretty big conference room at Quantico. No one spoke a single word to each other, not even to their team leader. The brunette just sat in the far corner of the room, looking at the floor. Finally, JJ had enough and demanded answers from her friend and boss.

"What the hell's going on?" the blonde asked, but received no answer, "Emily!" this got her friend's attention, "What's going on?"

"No need to raise your voice agent Jareau" Director Ryder, said as he entered the room, "Agent Prentiss was following both my and Easter's orders and was sworn to silence"

"Director, sir… What's going on?" Dave asked.

" _I can explain the first part, Director_ " Easter said as he appeared on the screen, thanks to the projector, " _A while back both the Director and I thought we should add a specific agent to your team. We sent my best agent, Jessie Grey. We believed that there's a mole in Quantico that's part of an organization…"_

"What organization?" Alvez asked.

"The Hellsing Organization" Ryder answered, "Here comes the tricky part… their group goes back centuries ago"

"As is Van Hellsing? The guy who killed Dracula?" Lewis asked.

" _Yes_ " Easter answered with a very serious tone.

"… Is that why O'Neil kept calling Grey a beast and how the victims' weren't human?"

"The victims are human" Ryder answered.

" _But Jessie isn't_ " Clyde added.

"… What?" everyone, minus Emily, asked.

" _Remember Jonathan Francis? He's part of that organization_ " the British man added.

"Emily… this is a joke right?" Garcia asked, with a slight chuckle, but when the brunette shook her head from side to side, the entire team looks extremely confused and scared.

"Why weren't we informed?" Reid asked with anger in his voice.

"No one knew apart from Grey… that is until Emily figured it out and she was ordered to not let anyone know. Easter and I thought we could keep you all safe, by keeping you in the dark… that's our mistake"

At that moment, Easter's phone started ringing and quickly answered it. As he spoke, he kept looking over at Prentiss, until he thanked whoever was on the other line and ended the call.

" _Jessie Grey was revived and operated on. She'll be fine, as long as she keeps resting for the next week or so. Emily, she'll be recovering at your place, while we keep watch from afar. I have a feeling they'll try to strike at your condo when you least expect it_ "

"Starting now, you're off rotation for a week" the director ordered, "You'll each be sent a report of everything that's happened so far. Once you're done reading the case file, burn it. No digital copies" Ryder said as he looked over at Garcia.

"Understood" the tech analyst answered.

" _I don't have anything else to say. Be careful agents, and a car is waiting to take you to your condo Prentiss. Grey will be taken there in the next hour_ " then Clyde disconnected the call, and the projector was turned off.

"Didn't you learn your lesson after the whole Doyle fiasco?" Spencer demanded, "You knew and you put us in potential danger! JJ has kids! We have family! How could you let that happen?" the genius said with anger, before grabbing his case file and storming out.

No one agreed… but also no one denied what Reid said was false. The team remained quiet, as they grabbed their case files and walked out of the room. Director Ryder approached Emily.

"He's wrong… I put you and your team in danger, as did Clyde"

"I should have told you and Clyde to shove it up where the sun don't shine and walk out" Em told him, before walking out to go meet the car that was taking her back to her condo.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily opened her door, she saw a very pale and weak Jessie standing outside in the hallway. Neither one of them said anything for a long moment, before Prentiss moved out of the way and let the young agent walk into her home. Just as she took another step towards the living room, the werewolf had a weak moment and would have collapsed onto the floor, if Emily hadn't caught her.

"Thanks…" Jess said as she smiled at the brunette, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the anger in those brown eyes, "Em—"

"Don't talk to me, I'm just following Clyde's orders" she answered coldly, before guiding the confused and hurt woman to the guest bedroom. Once she was settled on the bed, Jess tried to get the older woman to talk to her, "Don't touch me!" she snapped, "You ruined everything! My team and my family hate me for not telling them… I fucking hate you! I wish you'd stayed dead"

Jessie's heart literally stopped beating for a couple of seconds, before looking at the floor, fighting back her tears. Prentiss walked out and slammed the door shut.

Hours later, once she knew that the brunette had fallen asleep. Grey quietly left the guest bedroom then wrote a letter and walked out of the condo. The Werewolf walked through the park, where she and Emily had watched the fountain, and eventually reached the street and signalled for a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked, as Jessie entered the vehicle. The black haired woman, pulled out 140$ in twenties and gave it to the driver.

"I'll let you keep everything if you just take me to the nearest dock and keep your mouth shut" was all she said, before looking out at where the building Emily lived in.

"You got it, lady" he answered as he drove off towards the nearest dock.

Meanwhile back at the condo, Emily was sound asleep, when she awoke from a nightmare. Panting the brunette went to get a glass of water, when she noticed a piece of paper on the counter and a FBI ID. She picked up the paper and read it…

 _You're right, I should have stayed dead and I'm going to do everyone a favour… I'm sorry I hurt you and your team. Goodbye,_

 _JG_

Dropping her glass of water onto the floor, Prentiss ran over to the guest bedroom and saw that Grey was long gone. Em then placed her hand on the mattress and it was cold. That meant, that she had left a while ago.

"Oh god…" Em was about to run out, when she noticed that Jess' firearm was missing but everyone round for her gun was still there apart from one round that had silver bullets in it. She counted the bullets in the clip and saw that one was missing, "No, no, no!"

Suddenly the flashback of what she had told Jessie returned and the look of pure hurt appeared on the young agent's face. She had to find her now! Where would she have gone?

Emily quickly picked up her phone and called Dave, "Pick up, pick up!"

" _Now's not a good time_ " Dave grumbled out.

"Jessie's missing"

" _Again?!_ "

"I… I said things I shouldn't have said to her… Dave she's going to kill herself. I found her silver bullets clip and one is missing and so is her firearm, and the letter she le—"

" _Take a deep breath, Emily. Do you know where she could have gone?_ "

"No… I know you're all pissed at me, but I need the team's help to find her"

" _I'll gather the team and meet you at your place. We'll find her, Emily_ "

The line went dead, and Emily broke down.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the taxi drove away, Grey slowly made her way to the dock and watched the sight before her, as she loaded the bullet into the chamber and took off the safety on her firearm. She then climbed up the ladder of the crane and stopped when she reached the platform at the top. Taking a deep breath, she placed the gun where she knew her heart was…

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Dave was the first to arrive at Emily's condo. The older man ran to her door and knocked rather hard. Prentiss opened the door and Dave saw how red her eyes were from crying. He quickly enveloped her in a tight hug, before walking inside.

"Shh, we'll find her, Ok" he stated, before adding, "I need to know everything about your relationship with her"

"From day one, I had this attraction to her… I fought it as long as I could, but… she just made me feel complete. Did you know that her kind mate for life?"

"I didn't. Must have made you feel special" he stated.

"It did, and… I felt so lost thinking I had lost her. I felt like nothing, but seeing all of you angry at me, made me mad at her and I told her that she should have stayed dead…" the brunette broke down again, not knowing that the rest of the team had arrived and had heard everything, "Sometimes I wish I had stayed dead as well, after being stabbed by Doyle… I have days where I still do…"

"Until you met Jessie" Rossi stated, before waving the team over to the living room, while Prentiss nodded, "We'll find her and make things right, Emily"

"Is this the letter?" Luke finally asked, startling Em in the process. As he read it over, and eyed the FBI badge, "Reid what can you make of this?"

"… Her writing is showing how emotionally unstable she is. We need to alert Easter and Director Ryder"

"No" Lewis interjected, "If they even get a whiff of this, Jessie will be taken away"

"So what do we do?" JJ asked.

"Garcia, should be at her lair by now" Dave said as he called the tech Goddess, "Garcia you're on speaker"

" _What's the hubbub my pretties?"_

"We need you to find Jessie"

" _Was she taken by Hellsing?_ "

"No, she wrote a goodbye letter… she's going to kill herself"

" _Alright I'm already typing and hacking stop light camera so that if she pops up, my facial recognition will find her_ " the tech analyst said, before getting alert, " _Bingo! She took a cab, I've got the driver's number and sending it to your phones now_ "

Everyone's phones beeped, and Dave called the cab company and asked to speak to a specific driver. After revealing who he was, the dispatcher told the cabbie to call him, which he did minutes later.

"Is this Antonio?"

" _Yeah, what's your complaint?_ " he asked nonchalant.

"Did you pick up a woman with black short hair, looks sick at around 10:30 pm?"

" _Yeah, what's it to ya?_ "

"She's in danger and we need to locate her now. So tell us where you took her!" the old profiler snapped.

" _Alright, alright… I took her to Quantico Marina_ "

"Quantico Marina, let's go!" Rossi said as he hung up and ran out with the rest of the team.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Jessie kept slamming the gun against her head.

"Why can't pull the damn trigger?!" she growled out, before she sat on the cold floor of the crane platform and was crying, "I deserve to die! I'm a monster!"

" _Jessie?!_ " someone shouted from a distance.

The young agent thought she was imagining thongs now. She placed the gun against her chest, when she heard a different voice saying her name, but this time it was closer, "Jessie!"

Jess looked down and saw Luke and Reid desperately looking for her. No one knew that she was up there and she wanted to keep it that way. She grabbed her gun, but it went off and shot her in the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, just as Spencer was about to suggest they move on to a different part of the marina, a gun shot was heard from above them, followed by a loud and painful cry. Luke called Emily on her phone and told her what they had heard and where to find them.

Minutes later, Prentiss ran to both men and asked where she was. Reid pointed up the tall crane and told her to be careful, to which the brunette nodded and climbed her away up until she made it to the metal platform and saw a long line of blood, that lead inside the control room. Without wasting another second, the brunette entered the room and saw a badly bleeding Grey on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Jessie, oh god…" she gasped as quickly knelt by the wounded Werewolf, who growled at her.

"Back off!" she snarled out, but Prentiss still applied pressure to the wound and then attempted to see if she could remove the bullet, when Grey shoved her away, "This is what _you_ wanted!"

"Jessie, I… I can't say sorry enough… I'm sorry for lashing out at you: for saying that you should have stayed dead" she said, as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm the one who should have stayed dead…", The young Werewolf slowly calmed down as she studied the brunette's face. She saw the raw emotion of guilt, regret and shame, "After the whole Doyle fiasco, I had to play dead for months and even though I had gained everyone's trust, I still wished that I had stayed dead… Until I met you and for once I felt alive"

"You don't deserve to die. I deserve to die… I was informed of how I raped you an—"

"You didn't rape me, Jessie" Prentiss told her truthfully, "I used the taser on you and it knocked you out. I was scared that you were, but you didn't… Who told you this?"

"Laurie Hellsing…"

"Wait, you saw an actual Hellsing?"

"She told me how her men drugged me, but when I was revived I had flashbacks of how I attacked you"

"Listen to me…" she told Jess, before making her look into her eyes, "You did not rape me"

"Then why did you say that you wished I stayed dead?"

"Easter and Ryder informed the team about everything and I saw the look of betrayal in their eyes and instead of dealing with it… I took it out on you. I'm sorry Jessie, please let me take the bullet out, before the metal reaches your heart"

"It's a clean through and through… It just won't heal for a while"

"Please come home…"

Meanwhile on the ground of the dock, the team was growing more and more concern, until they not one but two shapes coming down the ladder. Prentiss reached the ground first, followed by Grey, who then leaned onto Em.

"How bad is the wound?" Spencer asked.

"It'll heal in about an hour. It finally stopped bleeding" Jess answered.

"Alright, let's get you two to your respective homes" JJ said as she saw the true bond of love between her friend and Jessie.

"It's okay, she's suppose to be recovering at my place" Emily explained, trying to hide her blush, causing the team to snicker.

"We'll meet up tomorrow around noon, at your place, Emily?" Dave.

"Sounds perfect"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Grey was resting on her side of the bed, Emily had just received an email from Clyde…

 _Here are the instructions for the bonding ritual between a human and a Lycan/Werewolf:_

 _You are to draw the symbol of infinity on the area, (With your mate's blood) where you want to be bitten by her._

 _Draw a circle around the infinity symbol. (It represents as a seal, so that you don't become a feral Werewolf)_

 _Then you consummate your bond/relationship (Your favourite part ;) ),_

 _Clyde_

Looking over at her sleeping lover, Emily decided to get the sharpest knife from her kitchen and slowly woke Jess from her sleep. As the young agent's eyes open, the brunette reveals what Clyde had sent her and told her that she was ready.

"You sure?" she asked, before Em pulled her lips against her own.

"Does that answer your question?" Jess nodded, "Now give me your hand" she asked. After the brunette cut open her lover's hand, she did as Clyde had sent her and placed not only the infinity symbol but the circle as well. Both women were naked, when Prentiss lay onto her back and pulled the Werewolf over her body, "Bite me"

Grey didn't waste anymore time, and bit where she was suppose to; causing Em to cry out not only in pleasure but a bit of pain. She felt her skin tingling and burning… it was working. The first symbol burnt into her skin, and seconds later the second symbol did as well. When Prentiss opened her eyes, she saw nothing but those damn lustful yellow eyes staring right at her.

"Your eyes are yellow as well… You feel extremely turned on?" the brunette nodded, "You're feeling what I'm feeling, that's how I know it's complete"

"There's still one last, very important, part" Emily teased, as she licked Jessie's lips, causing the young woman to growl, "Make me yours"

Grey immediately captured Em's lips with her own, before deepening the kiss. The fought for dominance, until the young Werewolf pinned her lover to the bed. They kept riling each other up, until it was becoming too much and Jessie entered her lover with two fingers and was hitting all the right spots.

"Mmm, fuck, baby" the brunette panted out, as she moved her hips into the thrusts, "Faster!", Grey added another finger and accelerated while curling her fingers and hitting her G-Spot, "Jessie, fuck… that's it, fuck me good!"

"So tight…" the young woman purred out, as she felt the walls of her mater starting to tighten around her fingers, "I'm gonna make you scream"

"Make me scream, Jessie" she moaned out, as she widened her legs, giving her lover more leverage to slam into her, "Yes!" she shouted, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, "Keep fucking me… I'm close!", Suddenly, Grey jumped off of the bed, pulled Em to the edge of her own bed, placed her legs over her lover's shoulder and started licking, sucking and pummelling her clit, "I'm coming! Jessie, so good, oh god, yes, yes!" she then shut her eyes, as her vision went white, "JESSIE!" she screamed as she came all over her.

Grey climbed over Emily and nuzzled her neck. It literally took the brunette over ten minutes before she could breathe properly and move. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Lips were kissing and nipping at Jessie's neck and collarbone, turning her on to no end. She then reached for the strap on and ordered her to put it on.

"How about some rodeo?" the black haired woman suggested.

"Mmm, fan of the cowgirl position?"

"Reverse cowgirl" she corrected, as she sat up against the headboard, as she lube the dildo. Emily got in position and slowly let the sex toy stretch her core. Both women let out a moan before Grey started to thrust into her at a slow and torturous pace, feeling the nub of the strap on hitting her clit in the right spots, "Oh, Emily…" she moaned, as one hand massage her lover's breast, and her clit.

"OH! Fuck!" Em cried out, as she slammed her hips hard into Jess', "Jessie! So fucking good!"

"Baby! Emily, fuck!"

"I'm coming, Oh god, I'm coming"

"I'm coming too… Ride me, baby!"

"Fuck, me hard and fast!" Jessie pummels her clit, "YES! JESSIE, JESSIE! OOOOOH YES, I'M COMING!" She then slammed herself as hard as she could into Jess' lap, "FUUUUCK, JESSIE, JESSIE!"

"EMILY! EMILY! YES!" Grey howled.

Both were still shaking at the intensity of their last orgasm, causing them to start coming again.

"Oh god… Yes, yes! FUCK!"

"Emily… oh… EMILY, YES!"

Minutes later, they both start going at it again, and again and again…

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily opens her eyes, she looks around and was about to sit up, when she feels strong arms tighten their grip around her. Suddenly flashes of what happened between them came flooding back, causing the brunette to blush. Not only had she never made love for four hours straight, but she'd never had that many powerful orgasms.

Seeing that Grey was in deep sleep, she carefully removed herself from the still sleeping Werewolf and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. She proudly smiled at the soreness she felt between her legs. Today was going to be a good day.


	8. Plan of Attack

**Unnatural Selection**

 _Chapter Eight (08):_ _Plan of Attack_

Jessie was startled from her sleep due to a nightmare. She tried to catch her breath, and shake the nightmare from her thoughts but it felt so real. This was a repeating nightmare.

 _Flashback to her nightmare…_

 _Helena had somehow pinned her down and was currently reading out a spell… An awakening spell! As she continued to read it out loud, the young Werewolf felt her fangs slowly reveal themselves, she felt herself fading away as her feral side was taking over._

 _End of Flashback…_

Jessie was deep in thought, thinking about what the nightmare meant, when she was broken from her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open. Prentiss had somehow opened the door, as she held one cup of coffee in each hands.

"Morning" the brunette said with a smile.

"Morning… how did you…?"

"Used my butt" she said with a chuckle. Grey took both cups and placed it onto Em's nightstand, "What're you do—Whoa!" she older woman let out as she was quickly pulled onto her bed and pinned onto her back, hands above her head. Before she could say anything, her mate silenced her by kissing her lips.

Minutes went by, before the kiss intensified between them. Em slowly wrapped both of her legs around her lover's waist, which encouraged Jess to start rhythmically pushing against her core. Soon their clothing was thrown onto the floor. Both of their tongues were fighting for dominance, while their hands kept fondling and groping one another until it became too much. Jessie entered her mate with two fingers, which caused Emily to pull away and cry out in pleasure.

"Faster…" she begged, which the young agent complied, "Oh!... fuck me, Jessie" Em's head kept thrashing from side to side, "Make me yours, baby… Oh, yes… yes… Jessie!"

"Em…" Grey moaned. She then widens Prentiss' legs apart even more, as she kissed and worshipped the older women's neck and breast with her mouth.

"I'm coming… Oh god, I'm coming! ..." Prentiss cried out, second later she was slammed by a strong orgasm; "Fuck!" her eyes rolled in the back of her head, as she tried to catch her breath. As the minutes ticked by, the Unit Chief slowly regained her composure, as she opened her eyes, and held her lover as close to her as possible. She gasped when she felt her mate's clit throbbing hard against her thigh, "Mmm, we need to release you baby"

"I need to… to…"

"What? Show me Jessie"

"Grrrr!" Jess growled out, her eyes golden yellow. Both hands tightly grabbed her behind and she pushed her clit as hard as she could against Em's core.

"Oh, baby…" she moaned out rather loudly.

The pace was slow, tortuous and hard. As both women moans kept encouraging each other, Grey wanted to let loose but also didn't want to hurt Emily.

"Let go, Jessie… Mmm, I can take it, baby" seductively whispered in her ear, causing Grey to slam her hips a little faster, but just as hard, "Aah! … Fuck, baby…"

"Em… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" the pace accelerated, and both women's voice were getting louder and louder, "I'm gonna howl!"

"Yes! Howl baby!" she clawed at her lover's back, rather aggressively.

"Yes! Emily! I'm… I'm…"

"Jessie, Jessie! Fuck… yes, yes, yes!"

"EMILY!" seconds later Jessie howled at the top of her lungs.

"JESSIE, YES!" Em screamed. Eventually she was able to focus once more, "Aah, aah… oh yes… fuck that was amazing…"

"I love you, so much…" the young Werewolf whispered, as she sweetly kissed Em's lips and neck.

"I love you too" the brunette answered. She could tell that her mate was fighting to stay awake, "Sleep, love… I'll be here when you wake up"

"…Hmm…" was all that was mumbled, before the young agent let herself fall asleep.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Across the street, into another apartment building, Helena watched both women from her binoculars, before putting it down and turned her attention to a black book. As she slowly turned the pages, she eventually found the spell she was looking for and placed a lock of Jess' hair into a bloody circle.

"Report to me of any changes" she orders her henchman.

"Yes, Miss Hellsing" he said as he looking into the binocular and watched the sleeping Werewolf and her still awake human mate.

Hellsing soon started chanting the words in the book, which caused the circle to light up.

Meanwhile back with Emily and Jessie, who's still asleep, until she felt that something was wrong. Her eyes immediately opened.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Prentiss asked.

"Argh!" the young agent cried out in pain, "Get… away!"

"What?" The brunette asked, as she tried to get her mate to look her in the eyes. She then quickly backed up, when Jess' eyes turned from golden yellow to blood red, "Jessie?"

"Run!" Grey said as her fangs slowly grew out.

Before Emily could move, the young Werewolf took a swipe at her, and slashed her the back of her left shoulder. Em flew off the bed and roughly landed onto the floor.

' _Get her!_ ' Jess heard the command and quickly jumped on top of the wounded agent and snarled. ' _Now… kill the human_ ' the voice commanded. Grey's mouth slowly started to open and was about to attack the brunette…

 _BANG!_

Blood splatter all over Em, who had her eyes shut. JJ had shot her colleague in the neck, and was about to fire her gun once again when Grey lunged at her general direction and ran out of the condo. Tara quickly leapt to Emily's side and applied pressure on the wound. The blonde was about to go after her, when she heard Tara's voice.

"JJ! We need to get Em dressed and out of here!" Lewis told her friend, before trying to get Emily's attention, "Emily, Emily I need you control your breathing"

Almost five minutes later all three women got out of the building and into a black sedan.

"What happened?!" Alvez asked, "Where's Grey?!"

"We were too late, get us out of here and to the meet location" JJ answered, "Em, stay awake. Everything's going to be okay, but I need you to remain awake. Talk to us!"

"…Jessie…" Prentiss muttered before darkness took over her vision.

"Luke, drive faster! Emily, stay with us!"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile with Helena and her henchman, both were waiting in the back of the parking lot when Jessie suddenly appeared.

"Max, throw her some appropriate clothing and lets get out of here" Helena ordered, "Get dressed and then get in the car agent Grey… we have a long day ahead of us"

Back with the BAU team, who were silently waiting to hear from both Clyde and Director Ryder about Emily's status. They had met up in a big safe house that only Easter and Ryder knew about. Just when Luke was about to say something, both men appeared from the basement and into the living room.

"How is she?" Garcia immediately asked.

"She's not infected, traumatized but she's going to be alright" Easter answered.

"Alright, now you two owe us an explanation" Rossi demanded.

"Hours ago, it was confirmed that a spell book had been stolen from right under our noses. This book holds the secret to all the weaknesses of all creatures" Ryder started saying, "This includes a spell to awaken the feral side of Werewolves and controlling them"

"So the Van Hellsing's now have control of Grey, your best agent and knows all the secrets of this operation" Reid stated.

"That means they probably know the location of this safe house" Lewis spoke up.

"Then we need to move out now"

"And go where agent Jareau?" Easter asked, "Grey wasn't told where every safe house locations are and that's where your families were taken"

"Anywhere would be better than here!" Reid snapped.

"Not if we have a plan of counter attack" Ryder answered, "Soon Helena will realize that Grey wasn't told everything and will look for us. This is where we're going to make our stand and fight back"

"What about Emily?" Dave asked.

"Emily's fine" Prentiss answered as she entered the room. Everyone saw that she had emotionally shut down and was in professional mode, "What's your plan, Clyde?"

"… We need to protect this operation, that's our priority" Ryder said.

"Are you trying to imply that we kill Grey?" Tara asked, "That's ridiculous!"

"We take her down, Hellsing has nothing and we can strike a severe blow" Easter replied.

"What's the plan, Clyde?" Prentiss repeated her question. This not only shocked the team, but both Ryder and Easter, "What?"

"You're not really agreeing to this, are you?" Spencer asked.

"Jessie's gone Spence! She attacked and was going to kill me!" the brunette argued, before walking up the stairs and locked herself in one of the bedrooms.

"I'll go talk to her, the rest of you… try to come up with an actual plan to get Jessie back, while striking a blow at Hellsing" Rossi said as he made his way to where Emily was hiding. He saw that only one door had been closed and knocked. There was no answer, "Emily, I'm coming in and it's only me"

Once the legendary profiler walked inside and shut the door, the older man was about to say something when the window was destroyed. Grey had thrown herself through the window and slowly stood up and snarled at both of them. Dave quickly pulled Emily behind him and aimed his gun at the possessed werewolf. The house shook seconds later, letting them know that Hellsing had made their way inside. Helena entered through the shattered window and smirked at the two agents.

"Well hello there agents" said Helena, "Jessie, stand down… for now", Jessie then lay down on the floor and waited for the next command.

"What do you want?" Rossi demanded.

"Easter and Ryder… dead" she answered with a giggle, "Now, Jessie, go get your mate and bring her to me"

"Jessie! Wake up!" Dave called out, before being thrown off to the side and was knocked out cold.

The possessed werewolf grabbed hold of Emily and dragged her over to Helena. The brunette fought against her mate, but she was too strong.

"Here you go Agent Prentiss" Helena said as she handed her a Revolver, and revealed that each bullet were pure silver, "Who are you going to protect, your family or that beast? … Jessie keep her here, while I go get Easter and Ryder" she said as she made her way out of the room and towards the others.


	9. The Break Up

" **Unnatural Selection"**

 _Chapter Nine (09):_ _The Break up_

Both Alvez and JJ were firing their weapons at Hellsing's goons, while the rest of the team were thinking of a pan to get out and get to safety. Easter was about to make a call on his phone, when the device started ringing. It was an unknown number, but everyone knew who was calling and immediately put the caller on speaker.

" _Hello, Mr. Easter_ "

"Which Hellsing are you?" Ryder demanded.

" _I am Helena, the third in command, in charge of removing little nuisances like you, Ryder and that blasted BAU team_ "

"Where's Emily and Rossi?!" Lewis asked.

" _Agent Rossi is currently taking a little nap, and your Unit Chief is trying to decided whether to save her love or her team… Put your weapons down and surrender to your proper faith"_

"That's not happening anytime soon!" Alvez growled out in anger.

" _Then by means do try to think of a way to escape without killing any of your people… I'll call back in 10 minutes_ " Helena said, before disconnecting the call.

"Smug bitch…" Easter mumbled.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile on the second floor, Emily had the Revolver aimed directly at Grey. The feral creature growled at her, before taking a step closer to her. Dave had regained consciousness and had snuck out of the room and made his way outside, where he spotted the black spell book and thought out a plan of action to destroy it.

Prentiss kept her aim on Jessie's head, while the Werewolf attempted to attack her. Multiple times she had tried to pull the trigger, but refused at the last second. The brunette couldn't kill her mate, but her family was in danger! But Jessie is also part of that family… There had to be another solution!

Back with Dave, the older agent saw that Helena and her henchmen were waiting for the command to bombard the house and kill everyone inside.

"They have 120 seconds before you call Easter again" the leader of the henchmen announced.

"Get the C4 from the van, after I hang up the phone. Either way they all die in that house" Helena said with glee.

Rossi took the opportunity to make his way to the closest van and reached through the slightly opened window and took a stack of C4, activated it with the detonator, and placed it as close to the book as possible and quickly hid in the shadows.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Why haven't we heard anything from Rossi or Prentiss?!" Ryder demanded.

"Are you expecting Emily to kill Jessie?!" JJ asked, with disgust in her voice.

"Yes! She knows the risk and casualties that'll happen in this fieldwork. Some will die for this cause" Ryder answered with anger, "Jessie is a great agent but she's now a liability to this operation and needs to be put down"

"Hold it, Ryder!' Easter declared, "She's our best way to know the inside of Helena's network"

"Shut up! Spencer snapped, "She's part of this team and family, we're not turning our backs on her or using her!"

Suddenly a hug explosion happened and the house shook. Dust and pieces of the floor fell in the basement, causing everyone to cover. Now there was only pure silent.

"What the bloody hell wa—" Clyde was interrupted when his phone started ringing and quickly answered, "What are you trying to do, intimidate us?!"

" _No, I'm saving your sorry asses_ " it was Rossi.

"How the—"

" _I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here and take Emily and Jessie with us!_ " he said as he found the only SUV that hadn't been too badly damaged and revved the engine, " _Go get them and let's get out before the police shows up!"_

"You heard the man, let's move!" Easter said, as he disconnected the call and all members of the team raced up.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later, Grey slowly awoken from her slumber and sat up. She saw that she wasn't in Emily's bed or her mate's home.

"Glad to see you're awake Agent Grey" Easter Said, before adding, "Do you have any recollection of what happened yesterday?"

No… What happened?"

"… Helena was able to get a lock of your hair and got a hold of the black spell book. She had complete control of your feral side"

"What?!"

"Take it ea—"

"Where's Emily?! I have to make sure she's not hurt"

"Agent Grey!" this earned Jessie's full attention, "Good… Now, Unit Chief Prentiss is all right. Shaken up but alright"

"Where is she?"

"… She and the BAU team have been sent home and on vacation for the next two weeks… Ryder has officially removed you completely from the BAU and FBI"

"What… why?"

"He and Prentiss agree that you're too much of a liability to this operation you've been removed for good"

"Emily agreed…? No… she wouldn't" Jess fought to keep the tears from falling.

"You're still in Quantico… you are to fly back to London and remain at Interpol from now on. No traveling, no missions… nothing"

"What about Emily?"

"… I'm sorry Jessie…" Clyde said with sadness, before walking out of the room and left Jessie alone.

Grey soon broke down and fell apart. She tried to concentrate on their bond, but she couldn't feel anything at all. This only devastated the Werewolf even more. She fought her way out through the small window and ran off into the night.

She eventually found a liquor store and bought the strongest bottle of liquor. Grey eventually wandered into an abandoned warehouse and drank her sorrows and was about to throw the bottle away when something shiny caught her attention. It was a skinny silver pole or lead pole. As soon as the Werewolf touched the metal it burned her hand. Yup, it was Silver. Jessie picked it up and slammed the object into her chest, which caused her the cry out in great pain.

"Not only did your own boss and friends turn their backs on you… but your own mate…" she said out loud, "I deserve nothing but death"

Jess collapsed onto her back and stared at the dark ceiling, as her wound got infected and slowly the metal poisoned her blood… that would eventually kill her.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Over a week went by and everyone was back at work. Everyone in the bullpen couldn't help but stare at the now empty office that once belonged to Jessie. They missed their friend but no one dared to mention her name around Emily. The brunette had made it clear that she wanted to forget that she ever existed. All their Unit Chief ever did was work privately in her office. Finally David Rossi had enough of this bullshit and marched out of his office and walked into hers, shut the door and locked it.

"It's time for you to get your head out your ass!" the older man told his friend.

"Excuse me?!" that was the last thing she was expecting to hear today.

"Stop lying to yourself! We all miss her, Emily"

"Dave, I'm not having this conversation with you" she sternly said.

"Too bad, because we are"

"NO we're not"

"WE all miss her Emily and what you did was cold and unfair" Dave told her.

"She put my team in danger and would've killed me and anyone else on this team. I'm not taking that risk"

"Stop lying to yourself… She scared you, I get that, but it's not like she did it on purpose. Helena was killed and the book destroyed"

"We all know that she's third in command! The others would've came after us!"

"They're still going to, Emily. We killed one of their own. Whether Jessie is here or not doesn't change that. She belongs here. You know that… Remember what you told me the night she tried to kill herself?"

"Dave don't…" the brunette growled out as she fought back the tears.

"You still felt like you were better off dead, and Jessie changed that"

"Stop"

"You said this to me… How can you turn your back on true love?"

"Because I have my family to protect!" Emily declared, before grabbing at her chest.

"Emily…?"

"I've been having these intense chest pains for a while…"

"Probably guilt pain…" Rossi said before unlocking the door and started to walk out, "And just to let you know… Jessie is family"

Once the door was closed, Prentiss let the tears fall from her eyes. The truth was that she did miss Jessie, but her fears of being hurt by the Werewolf were stronger than the logical side of her mind. Suddenly the chest pain caused her to scream, before she collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

 _In her dream…_

 _Prentiss woke up in a dark alley, and slowly stood up. She looked around, seeing that it was nighttime, and just as she was about to walk towards the street, she heard someone wheezing, gasping for air even. The brunette went to look for where the sound was coming from and saw the slightly opened door of a warehouse, and swung it open. Prentiss poked her head inside and gasped at the scene in front of her._

 _Jessie lay on her back, a silver pole in her chest. She ran over an kneeled by the Werewolf's side. The entry wound looked very infected, and there was blood leaking from her nose. The former BAU agent could hardly breathe._

"Jessie! Jessie! Look at me! _" Emily begged, but there was no response, so she went to grab the pole, but her hand went through it, "_ No, no, no! Somebody help me! _" she shouted, but didn't get a response._

 _End of dream…_

"… Jessie…" The brunette mumbled as she-awoken form her dream. She heard a beeping sound, and guessed that she was now in a hospital.

"She's awake!" Garcia said, happily, before blowing her nose in a tissue.

"G-Garcia…"

"Hey Emster, you gave us quite a scare"

"Warehouse… abandoned…"

"What?"

"They must've given her some good drugs" Alvez joked.

Emily shook her head from side to side, "No… Find Jess—" Was all she said, before passing out once more.

"Alvez, take me back to my babies"

"You got it, I'll have JJ and Tara stay with her"

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she and the rest of the team entered their friend's room.

"Emily said something about finding Jessie" Luke answered.

"But before that she said something about abandoned Warehouses" Garcia added.

"Alright, You two head back to Quantico, while Reid and I for abandoned Warehouses. Send us the address to any ASAP. JJ, I need you and Tara to remain here, and keep an eye on Emily. IF she wakes up again, try to ask her questions" the legendary profiler ordered.

"Will do" Tara said.

"Let's go, Reid. If my theory's right, Jessie's doesn't have long"


End file.
